Your Everything
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: jared and kim imprint story - sung by keith Urban - song same name. Kinda fluffy lolz


**Your Everything**

_A Jared and Kim Story – I haven't read many of them in a while, so I though t I would put one out there. About imprint. Because it isn't mentioned much in the books, I took some creative liberties lol. Anyways, comments/reviews are welcome – flames even! Any criticism is good criticism! AN – From Jared POV – __**Bold **__is Kim's. _

_**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**_

_**That I would do anything for you**_

_**The first time you touched my face I felt**_

_**What I never felt with anyone else**_

_**I wanna give back what you've given to me and**_

_**I wanna witness all of your dreams**_

_**Now that you've shown me who I really am**_

_**I wanna be more than just your man**_

_Oh no. _That was the first thought I had upon looking into her eyes since I changed. _Oh God no. Not her. She doesn't deserve this!_

But I struck up a conversation. And, with the first she spoke, she had me. Hook, line and sinker, heart and soul, I was hers.

"Jared?"

Oh, how her brow crinkled, and her half-smile made me almost giddy. Gah, I had it bad.

Quickly, plans were made for the afternoon. I couldn't' wait to see her again.

That after noon, she casually brushed my hair out of my face – the gesture meant nothing to her, but meant the world to me. She had touched me. _She_ had touched me.

I had never felt electricity like that with anyone – it made me feel _alive_. How I craved that feeling.

From that point on, everything – my last breathe, my life – was all hers. She could have it all. What was I without her?

I wanted to know her dreams, her deepest desires and superficial wants.

She brought out the _human_ in me – who I really was. Around anyone else, I was quiet, happy to speak only when I had something to say, and then only sparingly.

But with her, I was animated, extravagant. Alive.

And I was hers.

I was her man.

_**I wanna be the wind that fills sails**_

_**And be the hand that lifts your veil**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tide**_

_**The comin up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**Be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and so much more**_

_**I wanna be your everything**_

After that, things went from fun, superficial to wonderfully deep – to put it simply, we fell in love, properly, not some stupid wolf crap thing – the real deal.

I felt the overwhelming desire to give her gifts, to be goofy, just to make her smile, laugh, give her an excuse to touch me – if it was a slap (which didn't hurt – not much did these days – but Paul did get close)

I felt poetic – something I kept way at the back of my head – the guys would give me crap over that for months. But I wanted to be what she dreamt of, her reason for being like she was mine.

After our first kiss I was ready to propose.

I wanted to be her everything.

_**When you wake up**_

_**I'll be the first thing you see and**_

_**When it gets dark you can reach out to me**_

_**I'll cherish your words and**_

_**Finish your thoughts and**_

_**I'll be your compass baby **_

_**When you get lost**_

I ran past her house on patrol deliberately – despite the anger Sam showed towards me, he knew it was because it was Imprint – he told me I could tell her.

About the wolves.

Oh God, that conversation. I dreaded that.

So, one night, a Friday night, I came in through her window (**AN**: probably where Jacob got the idea lol) and sat on the corner of her bed – it was about 2 in the morning.

She sat up, eyes bleary and unfocused. But as soon as she saw me, she smiled, like I was heaven on earth.

That gave me hope.

"We have something to talk about," I told her, trying not to be too depressed over the fact that she could hate me forever – for telling her, for not telling her sooner – I don't know what girls think!

**I remember that night. **

**He told me about the wolves. I thank God Billy had the sense to drill it into us as kids those stories – we could skip those long monologues. **

**But after I found out, I grinned at him. Silly Jared – I love him, who cared if got a little hairy some of the time?**

**I love him.**

**I didn't care.**

**After that night, things took off full speed.**

**We were inseparable – finishing each others sentences, calling each other at ridiculous hours (once I discovered his 'schedule') and he called me baby.**

**I was never fond of that nick-name until he called me it.**

**And he hung off every word I said like it was gospel truth – he cherished it. It made me feel special.**

_**He**_** made me feel special.**

**I loved him.**

_**I wanna be the wind that fills sails**_

_**And be the hand that lifts your veil**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tide**_

_**The comin up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**Be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and so much more**_

_**I wanna be your everything**_

I dreamt of her touch, of our life that we would someday have – me lifting her veil and trying to contain myself – I don't think kissing her before the priest started would be good.

I wanted to be there in the mornings, to be the first thing that she saw, she to be the first thing that I saw

I wanted to be her spark – I had noticed that when we alone, we were animated, but with company – friends, family or complete strangers, we were silent.

I wanted to be the knight in shining armour that starred in her dreams.

Poetic yes – manly? Hardly.

_**I'll be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**Be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and more**_

_**So much more**_

_**I wanna be your everything**_

**I wanted to be the wheel that kept him going – never rusting, never stopping, never needing changing. Constant. I was constant – constant for him.**

**I want to be the one he dreams of in the middle of the night – the one who makes him sweat, the one he fights for.**

**I wanted to be his everything**

_**I wanna be your everything**_

_**I wanna be your everything.**_

**And I guess I am.**

And I'm her everything – we confessed it to each other.

We are each other's everything's.

We are perfect.


End file.
